War
by Master Builder
Summary: What happens if the women decides that men are worthless and tries to get rid of them? What happens if they want to reclaim their homeland, their status, and their power?


"The men are disgrace to us. They lounge around doing nothing and getting stuff their way for our what we do with our IS. They are making money off things that only women can do. They are only Parasites. I believe that getting rid of them is the best course of action." One woman in the government proposed to the old female leader of Japan. Many women in the room seemed to agree with what she had said except for a several who knew that it was going to be a mistake.

"No you got it wrong. The men are only doing that because you took their positions of dominance. Think about it. The military used to be 98% men and now it is 100% women. There is literally nothing they can do since whatever they are supposed to do are taken by us. Besides, the men are not stupid. I'm pretty sure they can make something that can rival the Infinite Stratos. But I am 100% sure that they were willing to give up their power to let us have a shot." One of the women that was there protested.

"Silence. I agree with the first statement. I too do believe that these men have been parasites. I think that we should purge Japan of men and bring in all women around the globe. We can set up thousands of apartments around this country and set factories underground. We will not tolerate men anymore. I will give orders out to all military personnel. The mens are to be shipped out other countries and women to be shipped in. If the men resist then it will be death for them." The leader told them before exiting the room.

The next day

Chifuyu Orimura was watching her 7 year old brother Ichika playing with some toys as the TV was going on. Suddenly the TV screen flashed into an emergency report. An old lady that was identified as the current president of Japan showed on TV. "This is an urgent message to the citizens of Japan. I have a message to the women of our beloved country. Men are nothing more than parasites to us. Whatever we do they get credit for things they have not done. They make money off things that we do when all they ever do is lounge around doing nothing. I have sent orders to all IS Military to seize the men of Japan and distribute them off in other countries. We will take all of the women of other countries so that we can have balance. The men will never take credit for our hard work." The leader announced before the scene changed to a live video of men being escorted in long lines on the road and onto large boats.

Chifuyu was shocked at the leaders bold move. She heard the door crash in the front of the house. When she got up to see what was it, she saw several military grade IS come in and grab Ichika by the collar before dragging him outside of the house."WAIT. What do you think you are doing?" Chifuyu yelled at the Military IS. The woman in the IS turned to her. "All males are to be shipped off country. No objections, this is a final order from the president." The woman told Chifuyu before she started flying toward the ports. "CHIFUYU-NEE" Ichika cried as he was being taken away.

Chifuyu watched sadly as Ichika was being taken away from her. She went back inside and found Madoka already awake. "Chifuyu-nee, where is Ichika-nii?" Madoka asked. That was all Chifuyu could take as she went into her study and Madoka swore that she could hear her older sister sobbing.

Dock

The IS pilot who was carrying Ichika dropped him roughly onto the boat where all of the other men and boys were placed. The IS pilot got off the ship and gave the captain an all good sign. Ichika's eyes glared at the IS pilots. One of the IS pilot seemed to see this before deciding to point a energy weapon at him while charging it up. Ichika got scared and stumbled back onto his back. The IS pilot started laughing and accidently let go of the trigger. The energy shot out of the gun and headed for Ichika. 3 feet from impact something jumped in front of Ichika and took the blast head on.

A large cloud of smoke erupted from the area and the IS pilot was freaking out at what happened. The other IS pilots rushed to see what the commotion was. The smoke was clearing out now and the IS pilot who shot the fire was imagining blood everywhere on the boat. She didn't expect a 7 foot tall green armored figure with a yellow visor and a futuristic assault rifle in his hand to be facing them with the weapon aimed at them. The IS pilots watched the new figure in suspicion and 2 other figures landed next to him.

The two had similarly designed armor but different weapons. One of them had dual futuristic Uzis' and the the other had a futuristic shotgun. All three of them had UNSC written on their shoulder pad and were shaped like men. The one who jumped in front of the energy blast pressed a button on his gauntlet and a blue portal like thing opened up next to the new arrivals. The one who pressed the button turned around and gestured for the males to go through. One by one the men started passing through the portal until all of them started rushing through. "STOP THEM" they heard a voice call and all three figures turned to the IS pilots. The IS pilots materialized their weapons and trained it on them only to get pushed back by a flurry of bullets.

The women were surprised. Three men were keeping them at bay with conventional weapons. Once all the men and boys were off the ship they turned and found Ichika watching them. One of them grabbed Ichika and ran through the portal. The portal closed right when the woman reached it and the armored figures were running really fast. They met a wall of light and they jumped through it landing in some sort of military room. All of the men from the ship that the three figures took them from was on the floor looking around their surroundings. The three figures suddenly a large door started opening up and they found more men in military clothing walking toward them.

"Welcome onboard the UNSC Infinity" A man with many stars and medals on his uniform told them once they reached them.


End file.
